1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser and applicator and more particularly pertains to a new tape dispenser/applicator device for dispensing and applying tape to packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a tape dispenser and applicator is known in the prior art. More specifically, a tape dispenser and applicator heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,586; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,720; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,898; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,861; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,910; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,689; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,799.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tape dispenser/applicator device. The inventive device includes a housing member having side walls and open top and bottom ends; and also includes a tape cartridge being removably disposed in the housing member and being adapted to store a stack of strips of adhesive tape therein; and further includes a plunger assembly being removably mounted to the housing member and being adapted to dispense the strips of adhesive tape from the tape cartridge and to apply the strips of adhesive tape selectively; and also includes a holder member being removably mounted upon the bottom end of the housing member.
In these respects, the tape dispenser/applicator device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing and applying tape to packages.